


A Stage for Zenigata Kouichi

by Idiompaste



Category: Lupin III
Genre: A Stage for yong people, A Story of Existentialism, Derrida‘s text read at Althusser's funeral, Gen, M/M, Perfect Love on the Snowfield, Slight Retelling of The Woman Called Mine Fujiko, This is a failed fanfic, Zenigata Sysiphus Koichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiompaste/pseuds/Idiompaste
Summary: The four chapters tell separate stories. They are about how Zenigata interacted with the other four characters. The first chapter is a retelling of The Woman Called Fujiko Mine. The second story features the Goemon/Yatagarasu pair(just so unreasonable). The third is on the relationship of Zenigata and Jigen. The last chapter is about Zenigata and Lupin, who got into an incident considered hallucinogenic drugs. Chapter three is revised.





	1. The first mission

In the Salle D’interrogation, Zenigata was smoking while interrogating the woman sitting across the desk. Mine Fujiko, he thumbed through her criminal record, the woman who had stolen countless treasured valuables, who had made a lot of business tycoons fall into her trap. This woman, with shiny black hair and a porcelain face, was staring at Zenigata’s face. She wore a smile on her lips all this time, just stared at the inspector across the desk, and sized him up.

The inspector was thirty tree years old, had big eyes, bushy eyebrows and a strong jaw. He wore a khaki windbreaker, with a rusty brown fedora on his head. The Colt pistol was fastened on his back belt. A brown vest wrapped tightly around his body, the white shirt and red tie set off his well-built figure. His masculinity mixed with the smoke of cigarette, floating across the desk, and was perceived by Fujiko. A plan had taken its form.

‘Mr. Inspector,’ she spoke with a seductive voice, ’Please let me go this time, please, I would do anything for you.’ She leaned forward, closer to Zenigata, along with her Mount-Fuji like breasts. Zenigata looked at her, and blushed suddenly, which made him look cute. However, he spoke like an inspector: ’Stop trying to play tricks on me, I would not let you escape.’ ’Please, Mr. Inspector, don’t be so dull, I beg you.’ She reached for his hands, he looked at her, did not draw back his hands.

She rubbed his hands, slowly slipped her fingers upwards to his wrists. ‘Mr. Inspector, let us do some comfy things together.’ Zenigata’s cheek became even more crimson, his mind fell into a hopeless muddle, which caused a mixed feeling. Desire, sense of reason and conscience fought. He found himself uncuffed Fujiko, walked towards her, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Fujiko closed her eyes. He bent over, was going to kiss her.

A knock on the door and the voice of a subordinate police officer impeded the kiss and dragged Zenigata out of the trance. He startled, pushed away Fujiko, answered his subordinate hastily. After the subordinate left, Zenigata hardly recovered from the shock, which was mainly caused by guilt and shame. ‘Should we go on, Mr. Inspector?’ Fujiko stared at him and asked. But Zenigata knew clearly what he should do now, he picked up the cuff on the desk. ‘Yes, Fujiko, we go on with the interrogation.’ He said.

‘You’re so dull, Mr. Inspector,’ said Fujiko, pulling out a gun with impressive speed, pointing at Zenigata, ‘As you wish, the play time is over.’ Zenigata found that the gun was a Colt pistol. He reached for his back belt and felt nothing there. ‘Let me get out of this place, and give me my warrant,’ Fujiko stretch out her hand, ‘or, I will shoot you dead with your own pistol, Mr. Inspector.’

Zenigata smiled: ‘I will never let you escape, at the cost of my life, Mine Fujiko.’ ‘You want to play the good police officer?’ Fujiko sneered. She fired the pistol. There was only a clicking sound. ‘I’ve already took out the magazine, in case you steal my gun.’ Zenigata said with complacency, ‘Give the gun back.’

‘Mr. Inspector,’ Fujiko put on a pathetic expression, ‘Forgive me please, and I will do anything for you.’ Zenigata took the pistol from her, got back to the desk, and opened a drawer. ‘I don’t need you to do anything other than this.’ He took out a warrant and showed it to her. He tried to use one action which is not righteous to replace another which is not morally justified. ‘I only need you to help catch this thief, after that I will hand your warrant to you.’

Zenigata knew this was wrong, and a good inspector should never do this. He didn’t know why he did this, maybe Fujiko’s wit impressed him, changed his attitude toward her, brought some respect for her, and gave birth to this thief-catching idea. He made an excuse for himself, thinking that it is essential for arresting a trickier thief. As for Fujiko, she would eventually be caught by ICPO, nothing to worry about. ‘Deal, Mr. Inspector.’ Fujiko said.

On the warrant, a man in a green jacket winked and smiled towards the air. Under the photo, printed the words: ‘Lupin the Third’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 This story happens just before the first episode of the Green Jacket. Near the end of the very first episode of the whole series, Zenigata gave Fujiko her warrant, this is where I got the inspiration from.
> 
> 2 I must apologize to all of the Oscar fans because this story did not mention Oscar.(The subordinate is not Oscar) It is not the aim of this story to feature this more complicate character.


	2. The Rainy Mountains

Zenigata felt very gloomy.

It was Lupin’s gang which had caused his gloom. More specifically speaking, it was the samurai called Ishikawa Goemon who made him feel low. Of course, it was Zenigata himself to blame, if he never try to follow Goemon in order to caught the gang, nothing would happen.

Goemon did not live under the same roof with Lupin so often, unlike the ‘Mr.so-and-so’(1) always did. He preferred to hide into deep mountains in Japan and go on with his practicing. Though here today and gone tomorrow, Zenigata could always find him. Goemon was not as tricky as Lupin, besides, who else would dress as a samurai then swagger on the streets these days?

Once he got the track of Goemon, Zenigata followed him into mountains, which were cloaked in the pouring rain. In this post-industrial age, science and the Internet technology are well-developed, there is no need to worry if you may bump into a Tengu or something else when going into the mountains. Human had conquered the natural world, spread their tracks all over the Earth, brazenly barged into the residence of these ancient entities. The inspector, who was exactly at his prime, headed for the mountains ambitiously and confidently. He feared nothing, just wanted to find Goemon, then arrest Lupin, didn’t even slightly think about how to ward off the Zantetsuken. Anyway, the inspector always had his plan.

The mistake is that he took his assistant Yatagarasu with him. Zenigata seldom drive, besides, he favored this talented young man. This boy needed to be trained by a senior to become a preeminent police officer. Maybe he could never be a full-time Lupin hunter, he was sure to do a good job in the ICPO. So, you can hardly see a problem in this whole thing, right?

However, a long time had passed since the last time Yatagarasu laughed heartfully. Though he never appeared melancholy, always perform all his tasks enthusiastically and perfectly, Zenigata could tell that this young man was hiding something from all the others, a secret only Yatagarasu knew.

When did this start from? From the day Yatagarasu’s gun was sliced up by Goemon(2). Zenigata thought then that it was pride that made this young man unhappy. Yatagarasu came to ICPO at such a young age. Being a top student all his life, he was always favored by the destiny, which had caused his pride and underestimating the enemies. Just let him see the world and learn his lessons, and then he would recover from this incident, Zenigata thought then. But Yatagarasu never became normal even till this day, which was long after the adventures in France. Zenigata remembered the day he chased after the Lupin gang, under shooting missiles and upon the vast plain(3). He heard Yatagarasu calling his name and looked back, seeing this young man catching up, with a bright smile on his face. Zenigata thought the young man was back to normal. Pity he was wrong.  
An ominous feeling was gathering on Zenigata’s mind, a dreadful answer was emerging. Zenigata turned his back upon it, afraid of seeing it. He knew why Yatagarasu changed, because he himself had experienced that kind of change, twice. The first time was the first time he had met and fought against Lupin, and the second was the time when he got on a propeller plane and faced with fierce firepower of a huge air vehicle(4). Please don’t make a full-time Goemon hunter out of Yatagarasu. Zenigata prayed.

Being a full time inspector who only hunt for just one(or two) criminals was not a easy job, for you could hardly catch those thieves, even if you catch them, they would run away eventually. Maybe this kind of ‘Catch-Me-If-Can’game was interesting, but when you think of scold from your boss, action restriction, and jeer from your peers, and all you could do is just enduring these and finding a chance to complete your taks, it felt really awful. ICPO owned a stern and hierarchical-based system, you could not roar in the face of your boss, or did anything wrong. If you broke a rule, you would be dismissed, like poor old Koichi who had been degraded back to Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department after he failed to catch the green jacket Lupin and gave away Mine Fujiko’s warrant. Though this kind of regional police department was less restrained, and you could always dispute with a tolerant boss, that place could never replace ICPO.

The windshield whipper moved back and forth, the verdant montains were passing slowly outside the windows. The sky was lead grey, the light was dim. The roads in mountains were packways, which made the driving hard. Yatagarasu was holding the wheel carefully, Zenigata was thinking about his plan, namely challenging Goemon directly and beating him. What a easy plan, which can be carried out by only two people.

The road was getting narrow, and more muddy, and more bumpy. The fog was getting thicker, which blurred the view. Yatagarasu drove slowly. Zenigata stared his big eyes at everything outside: the steep slopes, the dark green hills, and huge rocks on mountainsides. He never let one single could-be hiding place slip away under his eyes. ‘Inspector,’ said Yatagarasu, ‘there is a valley ahead, which is dangerous in rainy days, should we find other roads to pass?’

Zenigata was about to answer when he saw a figure ahead. ‘Drive closer.’He ordered Yatagarasu. ‘Yes, sir.’ answered Yatagarasu. Maybe he felt that it was not a common figure, just like Zenigata did, too. So he headed towards the way to the valley.

When they got closer, these two police officers both saw clearly: The man was standing in the rain, left side facing them. He was tall and slender, wearing a traditional rain hat, cumulonimbus-like black hair came out from under the hat, setting off his pale chin and taut neck. Balloon flower color up and white under, revealing his delicate ankle. He was holding a long knife in his hand, so there was no chance he would be mistaken as an Ameonna. 

‘Goemon!’Zenigata and Yatagarasu called out together. Befor the inspector gave out his order, Yatagarasu pressed the accelerator. Goemon seemed to perceive that it was an invasion, he ran away quickly. ‘Stop, Goemon. I am here to challenge you!’ shouted Zenigata. The pouring rain drowned his rough voice, lest the samurai hear it. He ran and ran, two officers chased behind, without hesitation.

No one noticed it when the mountain rocks came down. After that moment, Zenigata found them being trapped inside the car, with rocks blocking the car doors and smashing the windows on the sides. ‘Are you okay? Inspector?’Yatagarasu lowered his arms which covered his face a few seconds ago. Zenigata nodded:’Are you alright, Yatagarasu?’’Fine, just being frightened.’Goemon seemed to be frightened also, because he stopped and turned back, looking at the accident scene.

Yatagarasu saw Goemon stopped, and suddenly stirred and tried to squeeze out of the half-open door. He got out of the car, climed out of the pile of rocks, and stumbled to go after Goemon. ‘Yatagarasu!’Zenigata wanted to stop him, however he could not squeeze out the narrow window with his strongly built figure. He could only watch these two chasing and running, he himself stayed in place and felt worried.

The road was rugged, and there were puddles everywhere. Mud splashed on Yatagarasu’s trousers and navy windbreaker, on Goemon’s pale and slender shanks. Zenigata couldn’t see the expression on Yatagarasu’s face, and didn’t know that the young officer looked just the same as Zenigata at the moment he was chasing after Lupin, with such an absorbed expression. Zenigata could get that kind of feelings from just looking at Yatagarasu’s back, which put him into a deep trance, unaware of tears brimming overed his eyes.

No one noticed it when the mountain rocks came down. Yatagarasu got distracted, stumbled on a stone and fell down, getting muddy all over him. He wanted to get up, but found that his ankle was sprained, feeling a sharp pain. He stared at the falling rocks and got blank. 

But the rocks did not hurt Yatagarasu, for a chilling light glimpsed and the rocks were sliced into pieces. Goemon stood next to him, holding his Zantetsuken in hand. If old Isaac Newton could see this, he was sure to jump out of his coffin and cheer. Zenigata pounded the car window excitedly, so exciting that he smashed the window. He called out:’Yatagarasu! Goemon!’

Yatagarasu looked up, finding Goemon staring at him. Their eyes met, like they did the day in France. Yatagarasu stared at Goemon blankly, stared at that pale face and those cold and dignified eyes, was unable to say a word. ‘Do not come after me anymore,’said Goemon, his voice was forceful and deep,’When the day come, when you are strong enough to be evenly matched with me, until then, only would I accept your challenge gladly.’His expression was solemn, but his eyes were filled with concern; his swordsmanship was fearful, but now he drew his knife back into the sheath. Goemon turned to look at the direction of the car, and walked away slowly. His lean figure disappeared into rain and fogs gradually, hiding into the mountains.

After they got back, Yatagarasu fell sick and asked for a leave for three months. Zenigata handed in his self-criticism text and fixed his car, then went to look after Yatagarasu. Though the young man told him that there was no need for the inspector to do this, for he had friend to rely on, Zenigata still felt guilty and insisted on caring for Yatagarasu himself. He cooked meals and talked with the young officer.

One day, Zenigata mentioned his first contact with Goemon. He told Yatagarasu, when he limped to the temple with one thigh injured by bullets(5), he saw Lupin and the‘Mr.so-and-so’(Of course he called him Jigen when talking with Yatagarasu)was going to get away. Goemon stepped forward and got into his way. ‘He looked haggared then, but still make me feel dangerous. There was bandages on his shoulder, he was naked to the waist, with hair covering most of his face. Still, he got a murderous look in his eyes.’said Zenigata, ‘I drew out my gun, he got closer. I can recall what I saird before I fire my gun, the same words you said to him when you first met him.’

‘I’ve almost forgot what I had said.’Yatagarasu squeezed out an embarrassed smile. Zenigata knew he remembered. Do not underestimate me, these were the words. Yatagarasu was not as strong-minded as Zenigata, and had a different view on life and on the world. Zenigata didn’t know whether Yatagarasu could see Goemon as that kind of person, the samurai who had walked through killings and death, bathing in the blood of himself and his enemies, didn’t know whether Yatagarasu could still say the same words to this Goemon, like he did in France, also in the rainy mountains in Japan. ‘Never expect to meet such a forceful, extraordinary and otherworldly man in this world.’That was what Yatagarasu said.

However, Yatagarasu could understand Zenigata now, understand why the inspector kept chasing after one single man years after years. It was Goemon who made Yatagarasu understand. Maybe this young man could never grew into a one-criminal hunter, but he was sure to become an outstanding inspector. ‘Then I shot, and he drew out his gleamy knife.’Zenigata stopped his story here.

‘What happened then?’asked Yatagarasu. Right, what happened then? Zenigata pondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Namely Jigen Daisuke. In a previous story, which is not posted on this site, Zenigata expressed his love to Jigen, which had changed their relationships forever.  
> (2) See Part V Episode 2.  
> (3) See Part V Episode 24.  
> (4) See Red Jacket series, episode 145，in my previous story, this is set as the time Zenigata fell in love with Jigen.  
> (5) See Chikemuri no Ishikawa Goemon/The Blood Spray of Goemon Ishikawa, which is my favorite Lupin film.


	3. The snowfield at sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story took place in Iceland. I don't know much about the scenery or climate there, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me. Thanks.

Facing the mighty power of the Nature, even the man most hardboiled could be won down.

Ordinary police officers could get several days off once a year, using them for trips. But Zenigata was no ordinary police officers, he worked all year round but still had time travelling around the world. Recently, he went to Iceland, a lonely island, located where two oceans met, a land with glaciers and volcanoes, with tundra and aurora borealis, a dreamy land where you could get lost easily. 

And Zenigata got himself lost in the snowfields, at sunset. He was not alone, though, a faithful man called Jigen Daisuke accompanied him. 

Actually, it was Jigen who led Zenigata into snowfields. The inspector tracked the marksman to Iceland, thinking that this may led him to the great thief. Beside the official business, Zenigata was looking forward to have some time alone with Jigen, since Jigen had made the inspector promise to chase after him, and then kissed Zenigata on the lips(1). It was a long time ago, so, when Jigen headed towards the countryside, Zenigata followed him blindly, unaware of the potential danger lies ahead.

‘Stop following me, inspector.’Jigen warned without turning his head, his hand reached for his Smith & Wesson M19. ‘Don’t move.’Zenigata said, and fired his Colt and shot Jigen’s hand, making his gun fall onto the snow-covered land. ‘This is so mean, inspector’, Jigen sounded unhappy, ‘You know I would never shoot you, not after what happened in the jail.’ Zenigata blushed, recalling his love confession to Jigen not so long ago. I like you, Jigen. He felt ashamed for what he had said now. This kind of love, he thought, if separate all these respect(for Jigen’s skill and honorable character) and trust from it, the only thing left is eros. Since the same respect and trust can also be given to Goemon, the thing that makes a difference is the Eros.

‘I’m sorry, Jigen.’Zenigata said, picking up the gun and giving it back. Jigen took his revolver and checked it carefully, then put it back to his belt. ‘So, what kind of wind blows you here?’ he asked, ‘Is it Lupin? You think I would meet him here?’ Zenigata nodded. ‘You’re wrong, then. Lupin is not here. We went on separate ways to have vacations. He’s in Lithuania now with Fujiko.’

‘What a pity,’ Zenigata answered, ‘but it’s okay. Finally, we can have some time alone together.’ ‘Nothing is okay, inspector,’ Jigen looked at the inspector gloomily, ‘I have lost my way and forget the route I got here in the first place, thanks to your chasing. Now, we either try to find our way out, or waiting to be frozen to death. Do you have any idea how we can get out?’

‘I didn’t know the way back! Every place looks alike on this snowfield! And that’s not my fault, Jigen, you lead me here!’ Zenigata got angry. ‘Did you take your phone with you? I’ve left mine in the hotel room, so I cannot use the GPS.’ Jigen said, ignoring the inspector’s anger. Zenigata took out his phone. Although there were pylons on the snowfields(2), his phone could not receive a signal. ‘Mine is not working.’ Zenigata sighed. ‘Well,’ Jigen looked around, ‘Our only hope is to follow these pylons and see where we can get to.’ He reached out his right hand, ‘So, truce?’

Zenigata didn’t shake hand with Jigen. Instead, he took out his present prepared for him. A single rose, a little withered under the low temperature, but still so beautiful with its velvet-like petals and almost wine-like color. ‘Oh, inspector, you’re so romantic.’ Jigen grinned and took the flower. ‘I owed you this. It is the rose from Tobutsu-misaki in Kiritappu. I use this to pay for the rose I shot (3).’ ‘Oh, Kiritappu.’ Jigen grinned wider, ‘It was so smart for you to chase after my car, not even thinking about shooting a single tyre, inspector.’ Zenigata got angry again, he pulled a pair of handcuffs and put them on Jigen’s left wrist. ‘The same old tricks, how dull you are!’ Jigen mumbled. ‘You are not the first one thinks I am dull.’ Zenigata replied. He didn’t no why he say these words, but a crooked idea crawled into his mind immediately.

Jigen found that his hands were cuffed behind his back. He felt sour in his arms, letting the rose dropped onto the snow-covered ground. ‘What are you doing!’ he shouted, ‘You agreed the truce!’ Zenigata didn’t answer, just pulled Jigen closer, stared at him with a leopard-like look and a weird smile. ‘What are you going to do?! We are on a snowfield!’ Jigen got flustered. ‘Oh, Jigen, my Jigen Daisuke, I would do nothing here.’ Zenigata took out a pocket of Marlboro and a lighter. He gave a cigarette to Jigen, appreciated his thin lips by the way, and lighted the cigarette for him. Then, Zenigata hold another cigarette in his mouth, got closer, and use Jigen’s cigarette to light it. ‘Why are you so fond of lighting cigarettes for me?’ Jigen muffled. ‘You perfer to ask me for a lighter, don’t you, Jigen? I am just fulfilling your wish.(4)’ Zenigata smiled.

Standing on the snowfield, these two men smoked silently. The setting sun was slowly disappearing behind the hills, giving out a rose-like color. The cold wind blew, carrying the scent of ice, making them shiver. Zenigata finished smoking and threw his cigarette on the snow, then stamped it out. He turned toward Jigen, took his cigarette away, then took off his black fedora, then kissed him on his lips(5). He tasted the smell of Marlboro on Jigen’s lips, a quiver arose. Jigen closed his mouth tightly at first, and the muscles around his lips were stiff. But Zenigata just kissed him tenderly and passionately, stroking his black hair and nape. Gradually, Jigen got relaxed and answered the kisses. Zenigata sucked Jigen’s lower lip vigorously, stopped for a few seconds, then used his tongue to touch his lips. Jigen knew what he should do, he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Zenigata’s tongue, put it unto his own tongue, felt its gently patting, felt a part of himself become ‘Magnum’. They kissed and kissed. Jigen’s body temperature and the chill of the snowfield stimulated Zenigata, making him feel almost suffocated. 

Jigen pulled his tongue from Zenugata’s lips and swallowed. ‘It is good.’ Said Zenigata. Jigen just nodded. ‘Let’s get out of this place, I’m frozen.’ Zenigata opened the handcuffs, freeing Jigen’s arms. Jigen rubbed his arms, his fedora was put back onto his head, covering his well-defined face and wild eyes. ‘We must be hurry,’ he told Zenigata, ‘When it gets dark, we can go nowhere.’ ‘Then we can only find some place to rest here, it looks like there must be some caves in this place. I don’t think we can make our way out before the dark.’ Zenigata replied. So they went away, leaving the rose lying on the snow silently.

These two men followed the pylons and walked, hoping to find a small town or things like that. The sky turned icy blue now, with a trace of violet color near the horizon, and the golden light of the sun glowing from behind the hills. The temperature kept dropping. Though winter in Iceland was not very cold, these two men still got frozen, it was just set as so(Yes, by me!). ‘When can we see a house?!’ complained Zenigata. ‘I don’t know, maybe you should try your phone again.’ Jigen suggested. Zenigata took out his phone. Not working.

It got dark soon, and the winter night was very long. ‘What should we do now?’ asked Jigen. ‘Just kept walking, I have this phone to light the way, and soon the stars are going to shine brightly.’ answered Zenigata, though he was not so sure that they could make it out with only a phone and the clear weather. Their circumstances was unfavorable indeed, but they were two immortals. They kept walking in the blowing wind. The star finally emerged in the velvet night sky, twinkling silver and white. Jigen recognized several constellations, he pointed these stars to Zenigata, and they knew which way to go. When the Internet and technology didn’t work, ancient knowledge of the natural world could help. This made more sense than Episode 4 of Part V, which was said to be a realism work.

One hour later, they felt too tired to walk, so they sat down on rocks. ‘I’m exhausted.’ Said Zenigata. ‘And I am frozen.’ Said Jigen(6), ‘Though we should keep walking. It’s easy to be frozen to death if you sat too long in the wild, especially in winter.’ ‘Maybe you are right.’ Zenigata moved closer to Jigen, staring at him, then held his hands. After a while, they felt sleepy, and there was weakness in their limbs. They didn’t want to get up. They thought they were going to die on the snowfield. ‘What if we could get back?’ asked Jigen. ‘I don’t know. Not to mention we might never get out of this place.’ Replied Zenigata. ‘Kouichi.’ said Jigen. ‘Oh, finally not inspector.’ Teased Zenigata. ‘Kouichi, I want another cigarette.’ Jigen said. But neither of them had strength to take out a single cigarette now. They just lay on the snow, holding each other in arms, feeling the scent of Marlboro in the other’s clothes, their fedoras clung together. 

They did not realize how much they were alike till now. They shared the same interest for fedora, hardboiled type movie heroes and elite arts. Cigarettes and scotch relieved their pain(7). They were surrounded by loneliness most of the time, lack of normal social life. They were like neither Lupin, who always had enough love in his hands, nor Goemon, who sought loneliness, even enjoyed it. They could not even be compared to Fujiko in a sense, who had understood that life is inherently pathetic and disappointing, and all one can do is to give up chasing after impermanent and illusory things like affection, and to seek solid things such as money and other valuables. No other person can make these two men feel less lonesome, so they found comfort in each other’s eyes. This was not love. This was only a good thing a modern-day person can find in his or her dilemma, maybe the best thing one can get in a life’s time. You could not expect more in this world. You could only seize the day. That was what Zenigata and Jigen decided to do with their relationship.

Maybe they could become a couple for all those similarities, but they still chose to go on separate paths. That was why they hadn’t met for a long time after the jail-breaking incident. Jigen knew that Zenigata could only love one person who was called Lupin, and Jigen himself could not love another man like Zenigata did. Zenigata also knew that, if you saw him as a stone-pusher, he would choose to push only one stone all his eternal life. 

‘I want to take a rest, Kouichi,’ said Jigen, ‘But I’m afraid that I’ll have nightmares.’ ‘What kind of nightmares?’ murmured Zenigata. ‘Dreams of killing, of blood and of hell.’ Whispered Jigen, ‘I think they are punishments for what I had done, after all these years of killing.’ The freezing wind blew, pricking these two men like needles, until they became too numb to feel anything. The snowfield was so vast, the night was so dark and so bleak, even the light of stars seemed so unkind. Though Zenigata was in a daze at the moment, he still could recall Jigen’s past, a mercenary, an assassin, a killer, no doubt. ‘I think I deserve hell. But thinking of death makes me tremble, so I’d rather be alive. Though I can’t find any hope or redemption here.’Jigen’s voice shivered a little, which surprised Zenigata. ‘Shh, Jigen, you’re not going to go down to the hell, I’m very sure about it.’ Zenigata held Jigen more tightly in his arms, ‘If ever you’ll go there, I’ll just chase after you, it’s my duty as a police officer.’ Jigen chuckled. For you are the kindest man I’ve ever met, a man even better than my beloved Lupin. Thought Zenigata, though he’d never tell this to anyone, not even Jigen. They just stayed there, listening to the blowing wind, which was the footsteps of the Reaper.

Jigen said that he would invite Zenigata to a symphony consort after they got back to Japan. Zenigata said he would invite him to watch Tosca, then it occurred to him that the great actress Aiyan had passed away long ago, and her successor Nora(8) got old and weary now. Only him, Zenigata Koichi, remained young and handsome till this day. But now, facing the icy winds of Iceland and this vast snowfield, he knew his doom was not far away, and he could not go back to anywhere. So he held Jigen’s hands tightly, feeling the other man’s weight and warmth, but still, he couldn’t find any comfort. The Nature is so cruel that it imprisons every individual inside a sealed state, you can find nothing other than loneliness here, for you stare right into Death’s eyes here. It’s one’s own death, can only be experienced by one, no other individual can join in this most immanent process. It is exclusive, it denies. The poems of Christina Georgina Rossetti told this truth, but now, with lips frozen to blue, neither Jigen nor Zenigata could recite a single verse. They just clung to each other, searching vainly for a thing or two that might eliminate their loneliness and fear. Nothing was found. This cold ruler called Nature doesn’t allow this to happen.

Before he passed out, Zenigata suddenly realized that, though he was a man always seeking for freedom and a passionate life, occasionally, he would like to take a rest for a while, he would ponder what death is like.

Two hours later. Jigen woke up, finding that he was staring at a fabulous night sky. Emerald green, aquamarine, and a hint of rose red were blazing in the firmament, which took away Jigen’s breath. He was sure that he was on the Earth, not in the heaven, for there couldn’t be such marvelous scenery in a place so far away from the land he lived. This is aurora borealis. Jigen knew. Ancient legends said that ancestors lived in it(9). But he was neither fond of living in aurora borealis, nor was he fascinated with the Egyptian underworld(10) like before. He preferred staying in this world. This world had people he loved, had a promise for a kind of life which could make him feel alive. Maybe the man called Jigen Daisuke would always be confused about life and fascinated with death(11), he would always make the choice of going on living. He turned to Zenigata and pushed him. ‘Wake up, Koichi.’ Said Jigen. Zenigata opened his eyes, stared at Jigen blankly. ‘Where are we? Heaven?’ asked Zenigata. ‘Nope. We just had a nap on the snowfield. We are undying, remember?’ Jigen grinned. He caught a glimpse of disappointment in Zenigata’s eyes, felt surprise, but soon understood. ‘The aurora borealis is beautiful.’ Said Zenigata, and put his arm around Jigen’s shoulders. They sat silently to appreciate the magical light. 

When the light disappeared, these two men went on their journey. Finally, after staying in the snowfield for seven hours, they got back to the town they came from. It was still dark, for the winter night in Iceland was long. Jigen led Zenigata to the hotel, back to his room. ‘Wait for me.’ He told Zenigata, who was sitting on the bed, still wearing his windbreaker, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He was immortal, but still would feel tired, would need a good sleep, and would like to do something with his Koichi before they say goodnight. 

Jigen got out, finding that Zenigata had already fell asleep. He reminded Jigen of the cat Tom, though he didn’t see himself as Jerry. He took out a clean blue shirt and put it on and buttoned it. Then he put on his light blue boxer shorts, and black trousers, fastened his belt. Then, he climbed into the bed and lay beside Zenigata. Zenigata slept on his side, so Jigen can only saw his broad shoulders and back. He reached out his arm, wrapped it around Zenigata’s waist, and floated into sleep. He did not have any dream that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) In my previous fanfic(not posted), Jigen got caught and Zenigata decided to use him as a bait to catch Lupin, however, since Zenigata was a 'sensitive person', he confessed his love for Jigen at last. In the end, the rest of the Lupin gang got Jigen out of jail, Jigen kissed Zenigata, and made him promise to chase after him on another day.  
> (2) Portrayed as in Sense 8.  
> (3) See the Red Jacket series, episode 108  
> (4) See the Red Jacket series, episode 36  
> (5) Got inspiration from the movie The Ninth Gate.  
> (6) It seemed that Jigen got cold easily, see the Green Jacket series, episode 11, and the 2000 special movie.  
> (7) See the song Revolver Fires from The Tomb of Daisuke Jigen.(There is no woman, there is only scotch, Zenigata and Jigen are always single in the anime, and I got angry with the lyrics.)  
> (8) See The Woman Called Fujiko Mine, episode 4.(I got angry with this episode, that's why the first chapter of this fanfic is here now!)  
> (9) I remembered reading a legend like this. Maybe I get it wrong.  
> (10) See The Woman Called Fujiko Mine, episode 5.  
> (11) See The Woman Called Fujiko Mine, episode 2. It is a comment on Cicciolina, I think this can also be applied to Jigen.(But I hate this episode,hate Jigen×Cicciolina-which is the only romantic relationship of Jigen that I hate, and think it is the worst episode in TWCFM) Also see The Woman Called Fujiko Mine, episode 5, and the Red Jacket series, episode 58.


	4. A Normal Life Offered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Hope you'll like it. In this chapter, the set is that Zenigata and Jigen are not in a romantic relationship.

Zenigata woke up, finding himself lying in a double bed. The sunlight poured in from open windows, and gentle breeze carried the scent of trees and flowers in. It was obviously in the morning. Zenigata climbed out of the bed, feeling dizzy. He walked to a window and looked out, finding himself in an apartment room inside of a city. Zenigata was confusing, he could hardly remember a thing. He didn’t know what this place is and how he get here and why he is here. Maybe a cup of coffee can help, he thought. He looked around. The room was medium in size, but tidy, with light blue wallpaper and wooden furniture. Zenigata saw a little nightstand beside the bed, with a picture frame standing on the top of it. He reached for it. Two men stared at him from the photo inside the frame. One was himself, dressing in formal, with a black jacket, a white shirt and a black bow tie. Another man had a monkey-like face…… Wait, what the hell was Lupin doing in this photo?! He wore the same as Zenigata, but had a black tie instead. He wrapped his arm around Zenigata’s shoulders and winked towards the camera. 

Oh my goodness. Zenigata recalled. It was a wedding photo, for Lupin and himself. Yes, Lupin was a thief no more, he got retired. Zenigata was still a police officer, but he hunted Lupin no more. They decided to get married, for there was no need to play the chasing game, and they loved each other so deeply for fifty years, a long period of time indeed. It all happened after an incident in a dimly-lit factory. They were trapped in a room by a criminal who sold drugs and murdered some people. Lupin was hurt badly, and he thought he was going to die, so he told out his true feeling towards the inspector. Thinking of this, Zenigata got a headache. He sat down on the bed, holding the photo tightly in hand. What happened then? Zenigata was moved by Lupin’s words, and expressed his love also. They managed to break out at last. In the hospital, Lupin decided to retire and remain an honest man all his life, then he got into a quarrel with Jigen and Fujiko (For Goemon just left the ward and never returned）. The two also left before Lupin could tell them the wedding plan. 

Anyway, Lupin insisted on inviting his three friends to the wedding. All three of them came. Zenigata remembered, though his head is still aching, that Fujiko wore a red rose that day, unlike the black flower she wore at the wedding of Lupin and Rebecca. She smiled warmly towards Zenigata, and stayed till the end of the party. Jigen and Goemon also behaved friendly, though they were still unhappy with Lupin’s retirement. They took their girlfriends there. Zenigata recognized Goemon’s fiancée Murasaki Suminawa(1), but he didn’t know the woman with black eyes(2) standing next to Jigen, who looked familiar though. What was her name? Zenigata couldn’t recall now, but he was sure that Jigen had introduced the woman to him. They had a good day, and discussed their future plan that day. All of the three old pals decided to retire. No heist could be good enough without Lupin. Wait, Zenigata thought, not Fujiko, she was going to stay in this business forever. Jigen decided to return to the bodyguard career, together with his girl, and Goemon planned to get married and teaches his own students to pass on his swordsmanship. 

After the honeymoon, the couple moved back to Japan and bought an apartment. It was where Zenigata woke up this morning. He was less confused now, but he felt not very well, like he was having a cold, or a hangover, or got beaten up by some gangsters. Zenigata put the photo down. There was a soft knocking on the door, then it opened. Lupin, in his black shirt, walked in, holding a tray full of food and drink. ‘Morning, Pops.’ He went to Zenigata and put the tray down on the nightstand. ‘Morning, Lupin.’ Zenigata replied naturally, though he felt very weird saying these words. Lupin sat next to him, then kissed him on the lips. Maybe this was strange to say, but Zenigata had never had such a strong and passionate feeling before, such a powerful feeling that he couldn’t help but held Lupin into his arms and kissed back. He wanted to have sex with this man, right now, right in this place.

Lupin pushed him away gently. ‘We are going to have a busy day, Pops. Fujiko invites us to go shopping this morning, and all three of us are going to join Goemon and Murasaki for tea this afternoon.’ ‘Why isn’t Jigen coming?’ Zenigata asked dizzily. ‘He is on a mission these days, busy one, need money.’ ‘I see.’ ‘Now have your breakfast, then get yourself dressed up.’ Lupin handed the tray to Zenigata. 

After the breakfast, Zenigata got cleaned up, and took out his favourite khaki coat. Today was not for working, so there was no need to wear his usual windbreaker. He put on a white shirt, a khaki vest and a red tie, then fetched his fedora. Lupin was standing just outside the door, he smiled when seeing Zenigata. ‘Oh, there you are, my handsome Pops.’ He said. Zenigata blushed. Lupin got closer, pulling Zenigata’s red tie, staring at him with a complex expression. Zenigata looked down at Lupin, noticing that he was wearing a blue jacket, black shirt and the same red tie as Zenigata’s(3). He had beautiful eyes, Zenigata thought, and bushy eyebrows, and a face with characteristic of a typical European. He was indeed slim and fit, not strongly built, but flexible. This man was perfect. A mighty fine man(4). Zenigata decided. 

‘Should we go now?’ Zenigata asked. ‘Just wait for a few seconds,’ Lupin grinned, ‘There is one more thing to do. Wait for me.’ Lupin let go of Zenigata’s tie, then turned around and walked into another room. An ill feeling caught Zenigata suddenly. There was no obvious reason, maybe it was the expression on Lupin’s face, maybe it was Zenigata’s own delusion. Anyway, Zenigata got his headache back, he felt ill in stomach too, but he stumbled toward that room still. 

He pushed the door open, finding Lupin standing in the centre of the room, holding his Walther in hand. ‘What are you doing!!!!!! Lupin!!!!!!!!!! Why do you keep that gun? I remember you threw it away the day we got married.’ Zenigata shouted. Lupin looked at him, a usual mischievous smile on his face, a smile only appeared when he intended to play some kind of tricks on Zenigata, a smile that only the great thief Lupin the Third would have. ‘See you later, Pops, and wish you a good dream.’ Lupin said. Before Zenigata could do anything, he shot a bullet into his own head. 

There was only darkness. A sea of darkness. And Zenigata was soaked into it. He floated aimlessly, his own thoughts and feelings passed by him quickly. These fragments were an essential part of this individual called Zenigata Koichi, actually, he was made from them. 

The first image appeared was an office room in the headquarter of ICPO. His boss handed him a warrant, with a photo of a man in green jacket on it. A stirring feeling arose inside his body, a kind of liquid fire rushed in his veins, making his blood boil. He considered it as a sense of righteousness then, without any selfish motives, as a calling from his ancestor and his career. Looking back now, he found it was the very beginning, a story in which his boss was the high god who grabbed Zenigata’s destiny inside his palm. 

The next clue Zenigata got was the smell of flowers. It was a mixed smell, he only recognized the smell of sakura. These pink petals were falling down from nowhere into the darkness, just as the day he first met the great thief. He put a handcuff on the great thief’s wrist, but the chain was soon broken. Then that man winked at Zenigata, and jumped down the cliff into the sea. That day, he just fell in love with this mission, and his heart was stolen by the great thief, which was a fact he realized years later, and that was why he could say these words to princess Clarisse with a serious and honest look on his face. That day, he knew his life would be boring no more, even an endless and fruitless task lay ahead. He had already conquered all of these cruel things that he himself, his boss and colleagues, and the natural world had imposed on him. But how? Zenigata faced his destiny with grace and courage, and the memory of the smile on the great thief’s face. That day, Zenigata became a stone pusher, a hero, who got the secret of fulfilling his life and himself. His destiny is his.

But now, he lost that secret, thus facing his own doom. He understood this truth when he was on an island near Italy(5). He never thought this day would come, for he had one hundred percent confidence in that man. Now, the stone pusher lost his stone. He was free, but he perished. A paragraph in a famous article got inside Zenigata’s mind. He couldn’t remember who wrote it, he only thought it fitted what happened to his life, and reflected his feelings. 

‘A whole part of my life, a long, rich, and intense stretch of my living self has been interrupted today, comes to an end. What is coming to an end, what Lupin is taking away with him, is the world itself-his world, no doubt, but also that world in which I lived, in which we had unique adventures. It is a story, in any case, irreplaceable, and it will have had one meaning or another for the two of us, even if this meaning could not have been the same. It is a world that is for us the whole world, the only world, and it sinks into an abyss. Nothing can save it, not even the memories we shared, the memories I keep now.’(6)

This was the end, and nothing left. 

Zenigata woke up, finding himself on his double bed. It was still dark outside, a shaft of street light got through the curtains. ‘What’s wrong, Pops? Are you having a bad dream?’ A gentle voice came from his side. Zenigata nodded. It was only a dream, he realized, and Lupin was alive, lying beside him. Lupin wrapped his arms around Zenigata from behind, and kissed him gently on his neck. ‘Everything is OK, I’m here.’ Tears filled Zenigata’s eyes. He lay still on the bed, feeling the other man’s warmth and the strength in his arms. Don’t leave me, Lupin. He said to himself silently. They just kept this posture for some time without a word exchanged. The night is very silent.

‘Pops,’ asked Lupin finally, ‘Would you stay with me like this forever?’ Zenigata was going to say ‘Yes’. He couldn’t bear to live a life without this man, and he was very weak, now, like a crying baby. However, something just wasn’t right. Staying with Lupin like this just didn’t feel right. He turned around, looked at Lupin, stared into his eyes. Lupin looked just the same as any time in his life. Zenigata noticed these eyes. They were far too tender. 

‘No.’ Zenigata answered. Lupin looked surprised and his dark eyes got wider. ‘Are you sure, Pops? No kidding please.’ ‘I am not kidding. It should not be like this between us. This kind of life with you does not suit me.’ Zenigata sounded firm. 

Lupin’s face twisted. It was horrible from the perspective of Zenigata. Then, all things in the room just melt, like a butter under the noon sun. Zenigata was shocked and couldn’t say a word or do anything. Everything, including the bed, the nightstand, the photo, and even Lupin himself, just melted down into the void. 

Zenigata woke up, finding himself in a dimly-lit room. This room was in no way like the last two rooms he was in. It was messy and seemed to be discarded for a long time. The painting on the walls was peeled off, and the only furniture is a desk with some kind of weird machine on it. He found himself lying on the ground, with two electrodes on his temples, one on his right wrist, and one on his left ankle, all connected to that machine on the desk. He felt ill, so he sat up and pulled the electrodes off. After searching in his pockets, he found his Colt and handcuffs were all gone. That was not good. 

He knew this was in reality, not in that quirky dream or fantasy. Everything was real. Even the real memory, compared with the fake memory in the dream or fantasy, was back. He was in an abandoned factory, so was Lupin and that criminal who sold drugs and murdered some people. Hours ago, Zenigata was chasing after Lupin’s gang, the great thief, the marksman and the samurai ran in different directions. Zenigata followed Lupin firmly, and got inside this factory. He didn’t know there was another criminal in it, until he was trapped inside a hall, together with Lupin. Lupin confessed that he was going to steal a type of new drug that this criminal made, which was said to cause hallucination, several people were said to get killed by the drug. Zenigata could only scold at Lupin before he smelled the sleeping gas and fainted. When he woke up, inside this room, after experiencing a nightmare, he found Lupin was not beside him. This was not good.

A blonde man was walking in the hallway, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He appeared to be anxious, but pretended to be calm and confident. He got a dagger in his hand and a bottle of sleeping gas inside his pocket, heading towards the room in which Zenigata was in. He stood outside the door, took a deep breath, held his blade tightly in hand, then pushed the door open. There was no on in the room, only some electrodes and wires on the ground. The man walked into the room, eager to check the machine on the desk.

From behind the door, rushed out Inspector Zenigata. The blonde man gasped, but calmed himself immediately. He jumped aside to hide away from Zenigata’s attack, then draw his dagger and stabbed towards the other man. Zenigata grabbed the man’s arm with one hand, and pulled his collar with another hand. ‘Where is Lupin? You bastard!’ shouted Zenigata. The man didn’t answer, he got his gas bottle out and sprayed what was inside onto Zenigata’s face. Zenigata smelled a sweet smell, he held his breath quickly, and loosened the man’s collar and arm. ‘You are not well-behaved, inspector.’ Said the man, drew back his dagger, put back the bottle, watching Zenigata fell down to the ground. 

Then, the man dragged Zenigata closer to the desk, and picked up the electrodes ready to put them back into place. He bent down and leaned closer to Zenigata. Suddenly, Zenigata sprayed something onto the man’s face(6). The man smelled a sweet smell of his sleeping gas, realized all things went wrong, though he could do nothing but faint. Zenigata got the dagger out of the man’s hand, and held the bottle which he had stolen from the man’s pocket. He decided to find his Colt and handcuffs first, and cuff that man up. Then he would find Lupin. Then he would bring these two criminals to ICPO.

It didn’t take Zenigata too long to find his Colt and handcuffs. He found them inside a room with several screens, which monitored every room in the factory. He searched, then found Lupin in one of the rooms, lying on the ground. Zenigata couldn’t tell whether he was dead or not. ‘Please don’t die, Lupin. No one can catch you except me. And if you are about to die, I would not allow anyone besides me to kill you.’ He murmured.

Zenigata first rushed to the room to cuff that criminal to the desk. Then he went to the room Lupin was in. He felt his pulse speeded up, felt himself sweating, and his breath got quicker. When he reached for the doorknob, he found his hand shaking. He took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. 

Lupin lay still in front of Zenigata. He looked pale, but he was still breathing. Tears filled Zenigata’s eyes. He rushed towards the great thief and held him in his arms. ‘Wake up, Lupin! Can you hear me?’ He patted Lupin’s face gently. Lupin slowly opened his eyes, staring at Zenigata. ‘It seemed that you are fine, Pops.’ He squeezed out a smile. ‘It was alright, Lupin. I caught that criminal.’ Tears fell down Zenigata’s cheeks like waves of the sea, ‘You must come with me, let me take you to the jail, and you stay inside then.’ ‘Don’t be silly.’ Smiled Lupin, ‘First, I would not go into the jail. Second, I want to tell you something about the drug that bastard gave us.’ ‘What?!’

Lupin sat up slowly, still being held by Zenigata. ‘That man gave us the drug he made, and we got into the same trance. It was a drug which can show a man what he desires most, in a dream-like state. It was so real, with all these scenes and fake memories. If he accepts what the trance offers to him, he would forever get stuck inside and be dead soon. I realized it was a trance, for I had been in a similar dream years ago(7), so I shot myself to get out. Unfortunately, though I got out of the trance, I was put into sleep by that man’s sleeping gas. Before I fainted, he told me if two men were both linked to a kind of machine, which can monitor them and project what they see in the trance onto the screen, then, if these two men got the same desire, they would surely get into the same trance. That means……’ ‘Oh, my, goodness. It means you…… Then the Lupin who asked me to stay was just a phantom?’ ‘Yep.’

‘I never thought you would like me as I like you, Lupin. This idea never appeared in my mind, for I don’t care your thoughts on me. All I think is to beat you one day, for I like you, and you mean a lot of things to me.’ Zenigata whispered. 

‘Since we loved each other so much, Pops, can we stop this chasing game and be in peace forever?’ Lupin grinned. Zenigata saw his expression, he knew what Lupin was thinking, so he replied:  
‘I like you, Lupin. But that’s not all of the story. I like you to be my opponent, my match, to go on with this chasing forever. Just as Tom and Jerry.’

Lupin made a disappointed expression. ‘Let’s go, Pops, we are going to have a busy day.’ Zenigata grinned. He helped Lupin get up, and they walked outside the room together. 

 

Epilogue  
Zenigata put both Lupin and the criminal into the jail. He wanted to take a long break from his work, to stay at home and watch some movies. Right now, he stood outside Lupin’s cell, and chatted with the great thief. Why did he do this? Maybe he was crazy with his work and didn’t want a single day off. Zenigata was always like this, always torture himself and enjoy it.

‘Who is the woman with Jigen? I have the information of all the women and men you four had dated, but I don’t know who that woman is.’ asked Zenigata. ‘It was just a fake memory, Pops, forget it.’ Answered Lupin. ‘You are lying. Don’t try to fool me. I’ll figure it out one day.’ Lupin sighed: ‘Say whatever pleases you, Pops. I’m going to say goodbye to you.’ ‘Yeah……Wait, what?!’

Before Lupin could reply, the wall behind him was sliced up by Zantetsuken. Lupin jumped out and fell into his little Fiat, which was driven to there by Jigen. ‘Good-Bye, Pops!’ He waved to Zenigata, then the three of them drove away. Zenigata saw them leaving, a smile appeared on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) See the 1987 movie.  
> (2) Original female character, may appear in my next fanfic.  
> (3) This is the Lupin from the 2014 movie.  
> (4) From TWCFM, episode 1, which is used to call Fujiko and I made one change.  
> (5) See Part IV, episode 13(Japan version).  
> (6) From Derrida's The Work of Mourning, the chapter Text Read at Althusser's Funeral.  
> (7) See Part IV.  
> (8) I got this whole story idea from Penny Dreadful, the last episode of Season 2.


End file.
